Chael Sonnen vs. Jason Miller
Both men came in undefeated and the fight was Jason Miller's first loss in his career. The Fight The first round began. Miller landed a leg kick and another. They clinched. Sonnen had tight double underhooks there. Sonnen landed a right inside. 'You're losing, let's go.' Sonnen kneed the body. They broke. Miller stuffed a double. Sonnen shot for another barreling through to half-guard. He landed a pair of right elbows. Miller regained guard. Miller worked a triangle. Sonnen escaped. 'Use it or lose it.' Miller was trying to use the fence for submissions. The ref stood them up and the crowd cheered. 9:55. Miller missed a flying knee and Sonnen got a big double and there was a triple instant replay. They stood back to the clinch. Miller kneed the thigh. Miller landed a right inside. 'Use it or lose it, guys. Don't make me break this.' Sonnen broke with a knee and a blocked high kick. He got a big double to the butterflies. He defended a sweep. 'Pass that knee, Chael.' 'Use it or lose it.' A woman is yelling to Chael. 'Come on, Chael, come on.' Miller was working towards another triangle. 'Watch his leg.' Miller had the triangle in. 'Got a triangle!'' Sonnen escaped to guard and the woman praised him. The ref stood them up, helped Miller stand up actually. Thirty seconds left as Sonnen got a massive double to half-guard. 'Right elbow!' Fifteen seconds remaining. The first round ended. The second round began. 9:58. They clinched. Miller kept it up with good knees to the thigh. Miller got a trip to side control. 'Look for that short elbow.' 'Top man, use it.' Miller mounted, Sonnen gave up the back, stood and turned and turned into guard in midair before slamming Miller. 'He's gonna hold you, Jason. Get up.' 'Use it or lose it.' Sonnen defended an armbar. Four minutes left. 9:59. Rampage was yelling to Jason. 'Use that right elbow.' The ref stood them up. Sonnen got a double into guard off a leg kick. 'Come on, work work.' 'All right, gentlemen. Use it or lose it.' Three minutes left. 'Good job, Chael. Come on, Chael. Great job, Chael.' Two minutes and thirty seconds left. Sonnen got another double that was even telegraphed. 'Watch the fingers, top man.' 'Active guard, Jason.' 'He's going to stall you out, Jason.' Two minutes. 'Use it or lose it, top man.' He was talking to Chael. 'Get mad!' Miller was trying to use the cage for something. One minute thirty. 'Get up, Jason.' The ref stood them up. Sonnen shot for a double and then got a trip to half-guard. 'Jason, you gotta submit him.' One minute. Miller landed a right elbow from the bottom. 'You gotta do something, Jason.' Thirty seconds and Miller regained guard. 'Use it, use it all, don't leave nothing behind.' 'Use it, Chael!' Ten seconds left. They scrambled. Sonnen landed a right as the second round ended. 10:04. They gave the unanimous decision to Chael.